


[Podfic] The Eternals

by sisi_rambles, tzzzz



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hulk and the Super Soldier Serum make Bruce and Steve immortal. After they outlive their counterparts, it comes time for them to walk among the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Eternals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eternals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448387) by [tzzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz). 



Length: 00:15:10

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Eternals.mp3) (14.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Eternals.m4b) (7.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
